


Lunch Plans

by taibhrigh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a trip to WonderBurger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Plans

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LJ's writers_choice (illustrate), 15minuteficlets (karma), and sentinel_thurs (secret)

It is a simple fact, known to all, accepted by few, that karma is a bitch. One moment you have it and all is good; the next you're stuck in an elevator getting ready to plummet to your death. That would be the bad karma, that negative thing you said or did coming back to bite you in the ass.

And that's me right now. I blame my partner; he always wants to eat here. I gave in and here we are at this artery clogging place in the middle of a robbery. And, just to illustrate my point even more about this karma thing. The guy robbing the place, we arrested him last week and he's already out on bail.

He hasn't shot anyone yet. But, the milkshake I had been drinking, well let's just say it has two nice little holes through it and is bleeding chocolate everywhere. Guess my secret is out. So, I like their milkshakes, sue me.

Jim is not doing a good job of calming the guy down, but he did enough in drawing the attention away from the play ground so someone could get all the kids out. What am I doing? Trying to sneak around the crying adults and dropped food and between the rows of booths to get behind the whacko with the gun.

Apparently I'm cashing in all my karma points for the month, if not the year, because I'm less than three feet behind him when I knock him over the head with a straw dispenser.

"Cascade Police," I say, "you're under arrest." Granted, I doubt he can hear me, being knocked out and all.

"Nice going, Chief," Jim says. "A couple of squad cars should be here about," he pauses, "now."

I shake my head. Even I could hear those sirens. "Man, I pick the restaurant next time."


End file.
